historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Henry Paul
| birth_place = Ontario, Toronto, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = 167 lb (76 kg) | nationality = Canadian | nickname = Good King Henry | class = Super 85cc Light 98cc Light 125cc 125cc Super 250cc Super 450cc | debutyear = 2013 | debutclass = Light 125cc | pastbrands = *Seven Racing ( –present) | status = Active | achievements = | statsport = | statseason = | statweek = | statlabel1 = Amateur record | statvalue1 = | statlabel2 = Amateur points | statvalue2 = 21 | statlabel3 = Pro record | statvalue3 = | statlabel4 = Wins by GP | statvalue4 = 35 | statlabel5 = Speed percentage | statvalue5 = 61.9 | statlabel6 = Fastest laps | statvalue6 = 58 | statlabel7 = Win percentage | statvalue7 = | statlabel8 = Success wins | statvalue8 = 7.6 | mx = | mxnew = | HOF = | IHOF = }} Henry Matthew Paul (born July 5, 1997 in Toronto, Canada) was former Canadian professional motocross racer, racing from 2013 to 2019, he was nicknamed "Good King Henry" after French King Henry IV. He is currently 7-time One-on-One Champion, Early life Professional motocross career Early career X Games Light 125cc Second reign as OnO Junior champion Paul vs. Truchon Paul vs. Ellison Super 450cc Paul vs. Ford On December 5, 2018, Tucker publicly announced he would come out of retirement for a racing match with Henry Paul and urged Paul to come to an agreement for the proposed race. On December 15, 2018, Henry Paul negations that his stance against a Tucker–Paul bout and said that he would not deprive Paul from making a massive payday. On December 22, 2018, Paul reportedly agreed to terms with Danny Tucker for a bout. Two days later, it was officially announced that Paul would compete in his first non-title race match against the undefeated Danny W. Tucker, on 4 January 2019 at Pala Raceway in Irvine, California. The bout was contested at Super 450cc and 250cc Motocross classes. The fight was expected to be the richest in boxing history. On 2 January 2019, it was announced that Tucker and Paul would be facing off for the ONO Raptor title. According to the Nevada State Athletic Commission, Tucker would earn a guaranteed purse of $100 million and McGregor was guaranteed $30 million. In front of 14,623, far short of a sell-out, Tucker won via GP in the 7th round, setting the record for the longest active professional career unbeaten run, at 60. In the opening round, Tucker, as in previous races, started slowly to work out Paul racing's tactics. In the post-race, he revealed it was part of the game plan to let Paul racing and passed himself out in the early rounds. Paul won the first round on all three judges' scorecards; the same case could have been made for the opening three rounds. Paul was warned a few times through the fight for hitting behind the head, but no points were deducted by referee Robert Byrd. By the fourth round, Paul began to tire and breathe heavily with his mouth open. Tucker started to take control and landed with his right hands. For the next few rounds, Paul came out throwing shots in the opening 30 seconds, but immediately tired, giving Paul enough time to carry on landing clean and winning the rounds. In round 9, McGregor had almost nothing left. His face started showing redness; although he didn't look hurt, he was very fatigued. Two of the judges scored the round 10–8 to Tucker. In round 7, Tucker landed some hard shots which staggered McGregor across the ring and had him heavily slopped against the ropes. After a few unanswered punches with McGregor barely on his feet, the referee waved the fight off. The time of stoppage was 1 minute and 5 seconds of round 10. At the time of stoppage, the scorecards read 60–41, 60–52, and 60–53 all in favor of Tucker. Paul was praised by Dana White in the post-fight press conference for landing 111 punches of 430 thrown (26%) on Tucker, which was more than what Manny Pacquiao landed in [[Floyd Mayweather Jr. vs. Manny Pacquiao|his fight against Mayweather (billed as The Fight of the Century)]], and more than any of Mayweather's previous nine opponents. Mayweather was much more accurate however, landing 170 of 320 punches thrown (53%). Tucker said of the fight, "This was my last race. Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, for sure I chose the right dance partner to dance with. Henry Paul, you are a hell of a champion." He added, "He's a tough competitor and I think we gave the fans what they wanted to see. I owed them for the Pacquiao fight. I must come straight ahead and give the fans a show, and that's what I gave them." McGregor felt the fight was stopped prematurely, but respected the decision and admitted he was tired. Nevada State Athletic Commission announced the live gate for the event was $55,414,865.79 from 13,094 tickets sold and 137 complimentary tickets given out. This was far less than the Mayweather vs. Pacquiao fight, which grossed $72 million from a paid attendance of 16,219 in 2015, despite claims from Ellerbe and Mayweather that it did more than $80 million. MMAWeekly.com|website=www.mmaweekly.com|language=en-US|access-date=2017-09-06}} Sky Sports announced the fight garnered over a million PPV buys in the UK and grossed in excess of £20 million, surpassing the record set in April 2017 when Anthony Joshua defeated Wladimir Klitschko in front of 90,000 at Wembley Stadium. This also meant the fight generated more buys in the UK than Mayweather-Pacquiao which took place in 2015. On 14 December 2017, Showtime officially announced that the fight recorded the 2nd highest buy rate in the United States and Canada at 4.3 million pay-per-view buys. Second return to X Games Paul vs. Moore On January 1, 2019, it been reported that Moore is making his 125cc debut and was announced he was looking to return at the start of the year and was interested in dropping down to 125cc and racing the winner of Danny Tucker and Paul, which it be held on January 4, 2019. The winner of the Tucker-Paul become an seriously is that it can be re-match between Moore and Tucker, which he will make his retirement from professional motocross racing. Moore then announced that he will raced against either Henry Paul, Charles D. Kennedy or Ryan Williams. After the bout, Tucker improved his record with 60–0 after Paul defeated by Tucker in the seventh round, and retired undefeated. With Paul was mourn after his loss, and announce on Tucker Raceway that he wanted Dominic Moore, Tucker's friend and was accepted two days later it was accepted for January 18, 2019, at the U.S. Bank Stadium, in Minneapolis, Minnesota. In front of about 14,000 people, Paul defeated Moore in the fifth round, throughout the race, Paul becoming dominated over Moore, even though he won round one, but with multiple crashes in rounds second, fourth and fifth rounds that Moore losing scores. The official scoreboards reads; 60–59 (Paul), 58–59 (Moore), 60–51 (Paul). Since the Paul and Moore were friends throughout their lives, a simple handshake of respect between the two. After the race, Paul gives respect to Moore and that "After the race, Moore and I discussing about we both defeated by Tucker and about his retirement for the final time, and we all going to missed the Raptor and he giving us and Paul a good luck during the race and our future." Paul vs. Georges Paul fought Chris Georges on January 25, 2019 during the undercard of Leopold Peeters vs. Kungawo Zuma race. Paul will defended his the 150cc (Super) OnO and Light 250cc lineal titles and the silver medal at the Aspen Motorsports Park, in Aspen, Colorado. Before the race, Paul was pursed to make 400,000 pounds and Georges was pursed to make 320,000 pounds. At the race, Paul defeated George, by just sixty-eight seconds at the start of the five round. Super 250cc Paul vs. Peeters After Paul signed with the 250cc class in October 2018, reports circulated that Paul was the front-runner to face Leopold Peeters in March 2019. On October 18, 2018, Peeters confirmed that the deal was almost complete. On February 5, 2019, a press conference was held in New York City to confirm the fight between Paul and Peeters on March 3, 2019, for the the OnO (regular), (Junior) Grand Prix, 150cc (Super) OnO and Light 250cc lineal titles. The fight took place at the Fox Raceway in Pala, California and was distributed by Showtime PPV. A week before the race, Peeters and Paul hold a press conference on February 25, 2019. In front of 12,500 sell out people, Peeters defeated Paul by split decision. This is the first decision victory since he defeated Kungawo Zuma on January 2019. Between rounds, both Peeters and Paul most pressured on each other, making both racers difficult to race and even toughest racers. In rounds one to three, both of the races pressuring on each other, making that the beginning of the supperrace. Peeters and Paul said that, 'it was one of most toughest opponent and race of their life time'. At the closing rounds, Peeters managed to made Paul crash, and it was succeeded doing so. In the final round of seven, Peeters made a 3-lap comeback while Paul managed to get a lead for 3-lap. After the race, both of the racers shake hands, this is the also the Leopold's hand shake first respect since 2012, and Paul's second since he fought and raced Danny W. Tucker on January 4. It's possible to have an re-match between the two. Paul vs. Peeters II Paul confirmed on his twitter that his re-match against Peeters. In front of a crowd of 64,200 people at the King Baudouin Stadium, in Brussels, Belgium on March 18, making the new record attendance since the Anderlecht-Dundee on 6 March 1963. Peeters defeated Paul in the re-match by split decision with scores of 51–42, 59–51 and 60–59 by retaining his 150cc (Super) OnO, GP Junior and the IMC titles. Peeters dominated Paul in the opening rounds one to four, making Paul crash on round two, and again on round three and six. After the race, Peeters said, "Well that was a race, and I give Henry Paul the amount of respect from me, because after the first one, both Paul and I wanted a re-match … I'm thinking taking a break of racing, or you considered my third retirement to focus on my Senator re-election in May." The Racer X statics manage to all scores to Peeters, which Paul landing more speed 70.4 mph then Peeters' of 69.1 mph. Return to Super 450cc Paul vs. Nurbekov Paul raced Rustem Nurbekov for the vacant the 150cc (Super) ONO title, at the FOX Racing in Pala, California on April 6, 2019. While Nurbekov is undefeated with 22–0 victories and good for his speed. While Paul's speed is 18 slower speed then Nurbekov. Nurbekov went on to defeated Paul by GP, making Paul's eight loss. Paul vs. Ellison II Paul raced Jeff Ellison on April 19, 2019 for the 250cc ONO, and vacant Junior GP titles. The race took place at the Staples Center, in Los Angeles, California. In front of 50,000, Paul defeated Ellison by Grand Prix. Paul vs. Nurbekov II On April 30, 2019, the Ford Raceway announced that Ellison will race against undefeated ONO Rustem Nurbekov on May 26, 2019, which the race will took place during the undercard of Tony Cairoli vs. Leopold Peeters, at the Ford Raceway in Springdale, Arkansas. Before the race took place, Nurbekov call out Danny W. Ford that he will be the one who defeat Ford on January 4, not Paul. Throughout the race with front of 50,700 people, with Paul dominated the race, Ford, who at the attendance managed to interrupted during the race at round 6, with attacking Nurbekov. Both Ford and Nabokov were pull away from the brawl, the race ended in no contest. Paul vs. Nurbekov III With the possible trilogy, Nurbekov went on losing an exhibition race against Ford on April 7. A day following the lost, a possible trilogy race with Nurbekov starts to negotiations. In a week after on Jun 12, the trilogy race was confirmed by the ONO and Ford Raceway, which took place at the Ford Raceway in Springdale, Arkansas on June 18, 2019. At the event, Paul defeated Nurbekov by GP in the fifth round. Light 98cc Paul vs. Moore On June 23, 2019, the ONO and Ford Raceway announced that Paul moved to the Light 98cc division, with his debut by winning an title for his debut race match. The current Light 98cc champion Dominic Moore defeated Seth Jones by retaining the (Light) 98cc title. Instead of non-title race for his Light 98cc debut, Paul refused to race Johnny Michaels Jr. (31–0–0), because Michaels had upcoming race match. Three days later, Paul confirmed on twitter that he will race Dominic Moore for the (Light) 98cc title. The race will be held at the Alamodome, in San Antonio, Texas on July 1, 2019. At the event, Paul dominates the race with 94.5 pressure of the 67 points of Moroe's 61 points. Super 85cc Paul vs. Williams On July 9, 2019, Paul announced on Twitter that he will race against Five-classes world champion Charles Williams (55–1–1; 41 GP) for the Super 85cc ONO title. At the event, Paul was defeated by Williams. Final return to Light 98cc Paul vs. Ellison II On August 2, 2019, Paul raced Jeff Ellison for an re-match at the U.S. Bank Stadium in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Paul announced that he will defend his (Light) 98cc title. At the event of 50,000, Paul defeated Ellison, making the Paul-Ellison rivalry is 2-0 record. Retirement and Return Paul vs. Jones Paul raced Seth Jones (49–11–2) for Paul announced that he will defend his (Light) 98cc title. The race took place on August 16, 2019, at the U.S. Bank Stadium in Minneapolis, Minnesota. At the event of 125,000 people, Paul defeated Jones by GP. At rounds 1-3, Paul completely dominates Jones, making him crash multiple times. In rounds 4-5, Paul caught Jones and passed him, gaining the lead and mock Jones for pervious encounter back in May 2015, when Paul and Jones brawl. In round 5, Paul crashed for the first time by Jones, but managed to regain his strength by passing Jones again. In round 6, Jones managed to keep up the pace as Paul was difficult to control the round, making Jones' its only round win. In the closing round, Paul managed to make Jones crashed twice. Two days after the race, Paul announced his retirement on twitter with rumors before the race took place that Paul will be retiring in professionally. The tweets reads, "After my win over Jones two days ago, It was one of the best races I ever had." Another reads, "I've fought Ford on his retirement race, and I blessed him. Now it's time to hang my boots and it's time; thanks for your support." Paul vs. Jackson Paul made his comeback on October 14, 2019 at the U.S. Bank Stadium in Minneapolis, Minnesota and made his successfully retaining his 98cc light title against Joe Jackson by grand prix. Third return to X Games Paul vs. Williams II On October 3, 2019 after the Williams-Stewart race, Williams had part ways to Shift Racing for nine years, and two weeks later in November, Williams signed with Fox Racing. On October 13, 2019, Williams reported that he will raced Henry Paul in an re-match, however Paul decline the re-match. However on two months later on December 3, Williams confirmed that negotiations with Henry Paul is complete and will set at the event of Winter X Games XXIV at the Buttermilk Ski Area, in Pitkin County, Colorado on January 24, 2020. Potential Ford re-match Danny W. Ford vs. Henry Paul}} After Winter X Games XXIV, both Paul and Ford completed their races; Paul had a draw, following an very close race while Ford made his return to X Games by defeating Jake Nicholls on January 26, as well winning his fifteenth Gold medal. It be rumored that both racers are scheduled to race again at the upcoming X Games 26 event, while Ford said that himself and Ford are agreed that Ford will return for the final time to secured for an 60th victory. Super 150cc Paul vs. Ramirez Personal life Professional motocross record } |- |56 |style="background:#DDD"| | }} |style="text-align:left;"| Rustem Nurbekov |May 26, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |55 | Win |45–8–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Jeff Ellison |Apr 19, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |54 | Loss |44–8–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Rustem Nurbekov | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |53 | Loss |44–7–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Leopold Peeters |Mar 18, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |52 | Loss |44–6–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Leopold Peeters |Mar 3, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |51 | Win |44–5–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Chris Georges |Jan 25, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |50 | Win |43–5–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Dominic Moore |Jan 18, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |49 | Loss |42–5–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Danny Ford |Jan 4, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |48 | Win |42–4–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Jeff Ellison |Oct 15, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |47 | Win |41–4–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Ayden Truchon | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |46 | Win |40–4–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Jason Murphy | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |45 | Win |39–4–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Brett Everett | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |44 | Win |38–4–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Jean-François Brett | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |43 | Win |37–4–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Dykhovichny Alesnarovich | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |42 | Win |36–4–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Zykin Galabinov |Jul 22, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |41 | Loss |35–4–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Zykin Galabinov | |style="text-align:left;"| }} |style="text-align:left;"| |- |40 | Win |35–3–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Miron Mikhailovich |Jul 8, 2018 |- |39 | Win |34–3–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Hugo Ducharme |Jun 23, 2018 |- |38 | Win |33–3–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |37 | Loss |32–3–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |36 | Win |32–2–2 |style="text-align:left;"| |May 21, 2018 |- |35 | Win |31–2–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |34 | Win |30–2–2 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |33 | Win |29–2–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Xaver Schopenhauer |Mar 25, 2018 |- |32 | Loss |28–2–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Milagros Amengual |Mar 18, 2018 |- |31 | Draw |28–1–2 |style="text-align:left;"| Daniel Vaugrenard |Mar 5, 2018 |- |30 | Win |28–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Daniel Vaugrenard |Feb 27, 2018 |- |29 | Draw |27–1–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Juan Carlos | |- |28 | Loss |27–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Xaver Schopenhauer | |- |27 | Win |27–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |26 | Win |26–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |Feb 2, 2018 |- |25 | Win |25–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |Jan 26, 2018 |- |24 | Win |24–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |23 | Win |23–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Raymond Lazard | |- |22 | Win |22–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Marc-Antoine Gigot | |- |21 | Win |21–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Juan Manuel Morillo |Jul 13, 2017 |- |20 | Win |20–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Marian Lemberger |Jul 1, 2017 |- |19 | Win |19–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Thomas Price | |- |18 | Win |18–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Oscar Demantina | |- |17 | Win |17–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Primitivo Manzanares | |- |16 | Win |16–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Samuel Leoz | |- |15 | Win |15–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Lewis Cunningham Jr. | |- |14 | Win |14–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Patrick Lee | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |13–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Nolan Racicot | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |12–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Nathaniel Matte | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |11–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Mickael Fradette | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Win |10–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Nicholas Diotte | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |9–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Felix Brassard | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |8–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Charles Martineau |Feb 2, 2015 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |7–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Guillaume Pinard | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |6–0 |style="text-align:left;"| James Carbonneau | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Emile Brisson | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Hayden St-Hilaire | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Juanita Tasis | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Anselma Dostie | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Tommy Cameron | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |} Other work Awards and nominations References External links